Love of the Father
by PrincessAnnMacbeth
Summary: Rated T may go up. Those who are destined for greatness give up things along the way. With a second chance at being a father can William maintain his good man good pirate complex? post AWE
1. Retirement for Immortals

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC or Peter Pan

**Love of the Father**

The sky was clear of any unfriendly clouds with a light summer breeze to cool all hard at work. The sea was calm giving off a sense of tranquility. The crew of the infamous ship The Dutchman held a bounce in their step carrying out the well intended orders of its new beloved captain, Will Turner. Gone were the deformed haunted appearances leaving only the flesh of men on their bodies as it has been so for many years to the day.

The most well known stories of The Dutchman were still that of its fearsome ex-captain Davy Jones. But, new stories had finally started to take hold, telling of a kind angel of death helping those lost at sea to the other side. Survivors of shipwrecks had been spreading their Captain's name like a wild fire to all who would listen.

Above the busy crew hands, at the helm stood their Captain peering out across the horizon. He stiffened as he felt a sudden shift in the winds. That alone never boded well for the un-aged sailor. All at once everything became still and silent. Turning around Will came face to face with the sea goddess herself, Calypso. "Calypso, I wasn't expecting you. Have I done something to displease you?"

A smile crossed her face that was her usual mix between amused and lewd in his opinion. He did not hate that look per say he just didn't like the resulting outcome more often than not. "Ye had done nothin' to displease me William Turner. You 'ave served faithfully these many years. Yet, you 'ave not set foot on land once since da passin' of yer son." At this, his face darkened in grief knowing that while the reminder was painful she did not seek to be hurtful. After all she too had loved and lost.

"There is little reason for me to seek land when nothing awaits me there. My men have far more reason and opportunity to go ashore." She lost her smile at this admittance.

Then the corners of her mouth twitched upwards ever so slightly. "But, would ja like ta 'ave a reason Captain Turner?" His look of puzzlement increased her smile ten fold. "Wit all yer years of loyal service and ya father passed on to de oder side, it only makes sense dhat ya go inta retirement; pass da duty on to anoder sole."

An uneasy look crossed Will's face at her suggestion…or was it an order? "Are you implying that I should have another stab my heart?"

"Certainly not boy, what be da point of immortality if ya spend it dead?! Davy Jones was _alive_ when he was made Captain. If I 'ave one of da dead take yar place it becomes anoder mattar entirely. I could not do it before 'cause ye had ta prove yaself_ worthy_."

Will's eyes burned with an intense fire of hope. The realization that while his immortal state was irreversible the possibility that he could still have a reason for existing other than the bidding of another was overwhelming. But he did not let his 'heart' run away with him. With this goddess there was always a catch.

"What would this retirement entail exactly?" His eyebrow rose at his own question. Calypso's smile was almost evil with anticipation when she answered.

"Tis a mystical land ware time itself stand still. Your gifts would not be noticed dere. It be an island of even more strange and weird t'ings than World's End."

Something like resolve settled on Williams face then. "And if I take your offer, who is to command the Dutchman?"

At his concerned heart felt question Calypso's smile softened to that of a parent gazing at their child proudly. The only reason Will caught the look was due to the fact that his father had given it many times to him over the years he had stayed with his son.

"Da new Captain be a tustwordy man should ja accept my offer." All that the tension that and strung him tight as a bow melted away revealing his charming soft smile. His eyes sparked with renewed hope. "What is the name of this island?"

Her wicked smile that was a breath away from evil returned to her face. "Da inhabitance call it Never Land."

* * *

Ok! This was the first chapter to a story that I had been thing about for a good while now and I would like to know what y'all think of it and if I over shot Tia Dolma's accent. Anyway I just wanted to post something I didn't have writer's block on. R&R! LOL


	2. New Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC or Peter Pan

**Love of the Father**

_Her wicked smile that was a breath away from evil returned to her face. "Da inhabitance call it Never Land."_

* * *

The sky was a perfect blue that seemed to be covered here and there with pink tinted clouds that looked soft enough to lie on. Calypso had stayed aboard for the journey to the island, saying that while her presence was not strictly needed it would make the voyage smoother. Though Will thought it odd he said nothing knowing he would most likely be told in time if needed.

Calypso for all her mystery never withheld information when asked. It was all about knowing what to ask. At that point in time he did not wish to make himself look stupid with fevered questions.

Will gathered his few possessions in a tan sack slinging it over his shoulder. His men had lined up aside the small life boat that was to take him ashore.

Over the years faces had stayed the same as the day they started and every man was more than loyal to the mast and her Captain. He knew each man like a brother giving the shake of a hand or hug to each. They all gave their blessings and wishes of luck to him.

There in front of the boat stood the goddess with a confident smirk ready to depart some words of wisdom.

"Know dis William Turner, not all da island's inhabitance be friendly. I 'ave left you a small dwelling nat far off de shore line. Remember, you are here to 'ave da life you gave up. Ya always did 'ave a touch o' destiny to ya."

And with that she was gone.

* * *

On the other side of said magical island a young boy with hair that shined like the morning sun was making his way around the island to find new adventures. After all, his life had gotten a little boring without his lost boys but, that would change.

He pulled himself from memories at the sound of disgruntled bells. Turning his head he smiled at the fiery pixy. "You're right Tink! They don't matter now. Let's go find some fun!" With that said the young immortal flew high into the sky and shot off into the distance.

He had not been flying for long when he spotted a boat resting on the golden sand. Peter new it could not possibly be Hook's men for the Jolly Rodger was not in sight. Such a thought made the boy shiver with foreign feelings of fear.

The infamous Captain had used his hook to carve his way out of the beast that swallowed him. Not even Peter had gotten that close to the sea dwelling lizard. Knowing that Hook had been able to kill it put him on edge, though he had not seen the pirate since.

Naturally, being the curious boy that he is Peter went down into the canopy of the forest to get a better look at Never Land's newcomer. He made his way through the branches quietly as possible looking for some sign of life.

And there walking into a clearing that held a cabin that he didn't remember seeing there before was a man. Tinker Bell who was unusually quiet hovered at his side. If he didn't know any better he would have said that the vocal fairy looked flushed.

All he could make out at this distance was the back of a rather tall man with brown colored hair. The man's black boots and matching vest complimented his blood red shirt. His shoulder length brown hair was tied at the nape of his neck revealing a small almost invisible silver earring in his left lobe that reflected the sun.

With every detail that he took in Peter wanted to see more. Slowly without his knowledge Peter started to lean forward to the point that gravity took over without his consent. His concentration had been so intense that he did not have the opportunity to right himself.

The next thing he knew Peter was clutching his ankle that felt as if it was on fire. His eyes went shut tight with tears forming at the corners, not that Peter Pan cried because Peter Pan doesn't cry.

Strong arms lifted him into a warm firm chest, distantly he realized it held no heart beat like that of his boys or Wendy.

Should anyone ask, Peter would deny that he whimpered as his nuzzled his head into the soft crook of ware shoulder met chest relishing the comforting feeling of cotton on his skin.

* * *

Will had come upon the homey little cabin when he heard it, the sound of an undignified yelp. In some strange funny way it reminded him of Elizabeth before she was the fearsome Pirate King.

Quickly he turned to see what matter of beast would make such noise to give itself away. Before him was a young child rocking back and forth clutching his ankle.

Looking more closely, Will could in fact tell it was a boy. The young lad's hair was the same shade as his departed Elizabeth. The realization made his stomach muscles clench tightly in his gut. With out wasting anymore time he scooped the boy into his arms heading for the small cottage.

He heard a soft whimper as the unknown child snuggled into him. "Maybe this was the second chance Calypso spoke of?" With that the ex-captain made his way into the shelter placing the boy in his newly found bed.

* * *

**_3 days later_**

Not as far away as some would like for preference a revenge lusting captain shot up from his desk, sensing that something very big was coming.

After all his years in Never Land nothing had ever felt this _strange_ or almost _misplaced_ as it did now. His gut wrenched with something unfamiliar as he quickly got up to change.

Baby blue eyes sparked and glittered with life that had been amiss for _far_ too many years. The mere thought that there was something on this stupid piece of _hell_ other than that _boy_ was **_exhilarating_**.

It about time he searched the island for this disturbance. Killing Indians was _always_ a good stress releaser even if he didn't find it.

God help who or whatever it was. They would need divine help to survive _Captain_ _James Hook_.

It was time to pay the mermaids a visit.

* * *

Chapter 2 up for you! R&R please...


End file.
